Serendipity
by Lizzzy
Summary: Zuko finds a girl of four on the beach while hunting Aang, she has no idea who she is or where she is from. He thinks that having a little kid on bord is not a good idea. But Iroh lets her stay. Will Zuko soffen, and what happens when Aang comes?RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity **

"I want every inch of this beach searched for the Avatar!" Zuko barked the order out to his men as they ran off to search the beach. He was starting to get more and more obsessed with finding the Avatar knowing that he was not the only one looking any more; and it was starting to show. 

The familiar voice of Uncle Iroh spoke from behind him, " Aha, Prince Zuko there you are I have bin looking for you." With out looking at him Zuko said gruffly, "What is it now Uncle? I am very busy." "Now, now Prince Zuko," said Iroh cheerfully as he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I want to talk to you about music night on the ship, you have never attended and I think it might help with your stress if you…." But Zuko never heard what his Uncle thought might help him; nor did he want to so at that second he pulled his shoulder from Iroh's grasp and stormed off the ship to the beach shouting over his shoulder that listing to his crew singing badly was not in any way going to help him.

He stormed across the beach until reaching one of the many large black rocks emerging from the sand. As though looking for a way to focus his rage without setting any thing on fire, Zuko began to throw small pebbles at a ring of stones by the shore where a small part of the tide rolled in. Zuko listened to the thudding sound of the pebbles hitting first the rock and then the plop of it hitting the damp sand. Then after hitting the rock, Zuko waited to hear the sound of it hitting the sand, but instead of what he had expected, Zuko heard something that surprised him so much that he almost fell over.

A small almost inaudible groan had come from somewhere inside of the cluster of rocks. It was a few minutes before Zuko regained his composer enough to go over to the rocks and look down at the sandy earth below. Zuko could hardly believe what he saw, there lying on the beach, face down in the sand, long red hair the color of fire, was a small girl.

She didn't look like she could be more than four or five years old, and she was wearing dirty rags. Zuko was never really sure why he did what he did next, but he new that he had to help the little girl. Some thing inside him wouldn't let him just walk away and leave her there. Zuko turned and shouted to the nearest solder, "Go get my uncle, tell him to get the ship doctors and bring them here!" pointing down into the rocks. Then climbing down him self, Zuko went to examine the small form.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran over to her and pulled the curtain of wet red curly hair away from her face. She was the picture of childhood beauty and, even underneath the cold white tinge her skin had taken, was the unmistakable rosy glow of some one who spends a lot of time in the sun.

Zuko didn't care for little kids and this girl was no exception, but at the same time there was some thing inside of him (perhaps the last shadow of what he had bin before the "unfortunate occurrence" as Iroh called it.) that told him he couldn't just leave her there. As he sat there looking down at her the same voice him that he would need to check her pulse, and assuring him self that he would indeed find one looked down at her right arm. It was twisted in a very odd way and so Zuko decided not to touch it. Instead he placed two fingers on her head below her ear and waited, "she's so cold" thought Zuko as he felt her skin; adjusting his fingers slightly he felt a weak, but normal pulse and heard the sound of breathing.

The suddenly with out warning the eyes of the girl fluttered open and she looked up at him. Her eyes were the same color as her hair only not so and even though she looked at him she didn't seem to really be talking to him. She spoke in a small clear voice the sounded more like that of a grown man's than a young girl's and Zuko listened even though he didn't really understand. "Before the four align, who he searches for he must find."

And with out another word she put her head back down and closed her eyes.

At that moment Zuko heard the sounds of his Uncle making his way over with the doctors and jumped up from where he had just bin sitting and, brushing the sand from his knees, tried to look uninterested in the girl.

It was a moderately comical site, watching the three different figures coming down the rocks, first was the ships head doctor a man normal in height, but broad in the shoulders, followed by his assistant who was tall and gawky and bringing up the rear his girth slowing him a little was Uncle Iroh.

As each of the men saw the girl their reactions were almost simultaneous; all three ran to the small form, the two doctors bent down to examine her, while Iroh turned to the prince and asked in a breathless voice, "Is she alive?" Zuko, trying to look uninterested, glanced down at the girl then looked out at the rolling waves responded, " I donno, maybe."

Over the next few minutes the doctor informed them that she was indeed alive and that her right arm was broken. Before Zuko could answer Iroh said to bring her on to the boat. And so a stretcher was brought and the girl was brought on board.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did would I really need to write this? No, because you would be watching it on TV.

Note: I am in the habit of sneaking Beatles lines and titles in to what ever I am writing, so Beatles fans keep those eyes open!

Just so every one knows this is supposed to have happened after the second winter solstice eppi.

Zuko and Iroh fallowed the men back up toward the boat. Just before they entered Iroh thought he saw some thing very large and furry in the sky. "I probably should say some thing," He thought "but I think that with our new arrival Prince Zuko will have enough on his mind.

Up in the sky on top of the very same large furry (Note from author: for those of you so think that you haven't figured it out yet, it's Appa.) thing that Iroh saw Aang, Sokka and Katara were making discoveries of their own. "Katara were out of food again," said Sokka in a whiny voice "and I'm hungry."

"Well, that's a surprise," said Katara sarcastically "some times it's like I have a bottomless pit for a brother."

"Peace, guys, peace," Said Aang who was sitting cross legged on top of Appa's head "all you need is love."

"Tell that to little Miss Flirtatious over here" snapped Sokka, glaring at his sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Katara, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," Said Sokka, "it's like all you ever think about is guys. Don't try to deny it," he added, as his sister opened her mouth to shout at him. " I've seen you do it tones of times."

"Seen me do what thousands of times?" asked Katara exasperated "Sokka, I have no idea what you mean." By this time every one was listening, everyone, even Aang, wanted to know where in the world Sokka was going with this.

"Do I have to paint a picture for you?" asked Sokka, "All right I will. With every guy you meet it's all ways the same thing." Then Sokka put his hands up folded, by his cheek, batted his eye lashes, and said in a high pitched voice, "Oh, Huro you're such a power full earth bender, I'd do anything for you." At hearing this impression, Aang's back straitened and his face twisted into an alarmed expression. "Oh, Jet," continued Sokka "you're so handsome I don't care if my brother said you were a murder, you're too cute." At this Aang stiffened again and his face got tighter. When Katara tired to protest she was cut off, "Come on," said Sokka "your so bad that, given half the chance, you'd even bat your eyes at Prince Zuko!" This statement alarmed Aang so much that he stiffened like a board and went sliding off of Appa's head. (Note from author: This doesn't in any way mean that I am for or ageist the whole Katara+Zuko thing, or any other paring for that matter, and I hope that it won't effect your enjoyment of this fan-fic.)

"Aang!" Screamed Katara in alarm, as she stopped screaming at her head off at Sokka. A moment later Aang reappeared, flying through the sky on his glider and landed on Appa's back. "Aang, thank goodness your safe!" exclaimed Katara. "Of course he's safe," said Sokka "he's an air bender!" But Katara flashed him and look and he didn't say more. "And guess what," said Aang, "when I went through the clouds I saw a market on the beach down there."

"A market means food!" Shouted Sokka "Appa, get your furry, but down there! Yip Yip!"

Teacher: Now class, listen carefully, today we will be studying the animal know as the fan-fic. It's a small crawling animal, and it is endangered and needs the help it for it to be able to survive. The best way we can help it, is by feeding it, dose any one know what it eats?

Class: Dead Silence

Teacher: Well, I'll tell you, it eats……. Reviews!

Class: Ohhhh, we should have known that! (Hint, hint)


End file.
